<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Holiday（pwp/ABO） by Alehidle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549624">Sex Holiday（pwp/ABO）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alehidle/pseuds/Alehidle'>Alehidle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Thorki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alehidle/pseuds/Alehidle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>终于休了年假的洛基以为自己可以好好休息休息，却因为发情期而把假期花在了床上和陌生Alpha身上。而陌生的Alpha在短短五天的性爱假期里让洛基体验到了身为Omega的乐趣。<br/>有录像，双性穴，生子，孕期性行为，只有肉，没有剧情，没有逻辑，不讲现实甚至有些科幻！乖孩子不要学AO这样一搞就搞几天。<br/>注意避雷，确定没问题了我们就一起日基，腊词狗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>镜头一转，一阵模糊后对焦，即使在昏暗的房间里还是能够分辨出躺在床上的男人的长相。黑色的头发凌乱的散落在床上，近乎透明的白色衬衣被粗暴的掀到胸部以上。男人一看便知平时有好好管理身材，形状好看的胸肌上因为发情和蹂躏而变得红肿的乳头饱满的挺立着，他仰躺在床上，敞开着胸脯像是急切的要把自己送出去一样。<br/>
醉酒让他痛苦不堪，不知是因为头痛而呻吟，还是在为身下的抽插而反抗。<br/>
镜头不能完整的拍下洛基的身体，举着手机的人便变换着角度，有时拍下他吸着陌生男人的阴茎的下体，有时拍下他因为身下耸动的动作连带着微微晃动着的胸部。<br/>
“唔…停下，停下…”<br/>
身上的男人丝毫没有停下的意思，反而变本加厉的加重动作，肉体拍打的声音越发响亮。眼前不停晃动着的胸部诱惑着身上的男人伸出手揉捏，柔软的触感让人爱不释手。洛基利用肩膀的力道试图支撑起身子，最后也只是无力的倒回床上，整个过程无用且耗费体力，反倒像是要把胸口往对方手掌里送。<br/>
“受不了了…快停下…”<br/>
洛基的下体越发丰沛，抽插间粘腻的水声变得越来越响亮，男人富有技巧的动作让身下人的肉穴接连吐出爱液。洛基不断收紧了穴道，像是认清事实一样发出的甜腻的呻吟声代替了反抗，这种种迹象证明了他即将高潮的事实。身上的男人丢下手机，专心的操弄起马上要欲死的omega。凶狠的力道集中顶向生殖腔，今晚他一定要内射洛基。<br/>
动作骤然停止，饱满的结填满了洛基的生殖腔，他已然忘记了反抗。</p><p>*</p><p>三天，他已经被操足了整整三天。这三天让洛基被充分的灌溉，他的身体变得更加敏感，而他除了只知道在自己身上耕耘的alpha的名字以外什么都不知道。名叫索尔的男人在这三天来不断的成结，他甚至恶趣味的让洛基看了他们第一天晚上时自己挨操的视频，然而意乱情迷的omega并没有感到气愤，反倒更加陷入了欲望的漩涡。看出了洛基的心理后，索尔甚至让他看着自己的视频承受没完没了的性爱。迷迷糊糊的洛基已经记不清他成结的次数了，这架势像是一定要把他操到怀孕一样，让洛基接受无法逃离的奸淫。<br/>
洛基甚至都不知道自己什么时候开始发情的，他分明记得自己在去酒吧前刻意注射了一剂抑制剂，人多嘈杂的地方洛基不得不注意。<br/>
长期献身工作的洛基生活紊乱，连带着发情期也不准时，长期压抑着的发情期在索尔面前爆发，难得到手的短短五天的年假也因为发情期，一半的时间都花费在了床上。<br/>
这三天的性爱让洛基又爱又恨。接连不断的高潮让他感到难受，可性爱带来的快乐又让他犹如身处天堂。想到这里洛基开始反抗，然而手软脚软的omega抵上alpha肩膀的手没有使上什么力气，反倒像是撒娇。<br/>
“啊…再这样…要怀孕了…”<br/>
巨物接连蹂躏着花穴，内里的花心在三天的灌溉下变得烂熟，贪婪的吃下alpha的种子,洛基的双腿无力的敞开贴在索尔的腰侧，随着索尔的动作晃动着。索尔听着洛基在自己身下一边求饶一边发出舒服的呻吟，担心自己怀孕却又主动的敞开着自己的大腿，不禁觉得自己下身又硬了几分，于是他又往更深处操弄洛基。<br/>
“那宝宝的胎教音乐是妈咪舒服的叫床声吗。”<br/>
洛基哀哀的叫了一声，索尔将手臂穿过洛基背后，稍稍一用力便将洛基抱进怀里，他连带着洛基一起侧躺到床上，一只手抱着洛基的后背，另一只手抱着洛基的大腿，让洛基的一条腿环在自己腰上，下身用力往上顶着。花穴里柔软多肉的内壁亲昵又殷勤的吸附在索尔的阴茎上，在索尔浅浅的抽插间不断吐露着情液。洛基舒服的仰起头，从喉间压出一声又一声的呻吟。<br/>
索尔将近在眼前的乳头含进嘴里，立刻感受到身下吸着自己的肉穴又紧了几分，他感受到自己就要高潮了。于是索尔抱着洛基大腿的手改为托上洛基挺翘的屁股，在阴茎抽出时，又将洛基的屁股压向自己。粘稠的爱液混着之前内射的精液随着索尔粗暴的抽插带出，染湿了洛基的大腿根部和臀瓣。<br/>
索尔再次射出浓稠的精液，洛基无力反抗或换个舒服的姿势，任凭索尔帮他翻过身，被掰开双腿让索尔好好欣赏自己腿间的风景：粉嫩成熟的花穴大张着，内里大股大股的精液不断往外流躺着，omega在长久的性爱下得到了彻头彻尾的滋润，皮肤白里透红。<br/>
像是感到可惜，alpha伸出手指将流出的精液堵回肉穴，三根手指指节粗大，轻而易举的将眼前的穴口填满，恶趣味的alpha甚至搅动着手指，刻意让穴内发出色情粘腻的水声。然而洛基的下身几乎已经失去知觉了，麻木的他闭上眼睛听着自己的声音，下一秒就要睡去。<br/>
索尔自然不会给他这个机会，转动着的手指改为凶狠的抽插，对准洛基的敏感点就是狂轰滥炸。洛基嘴里再次发出淫荡的呻吟，双腿不自觉地向外打开，让柔软的穴道接受粗暴的对待。<br/>
看着omega荡妇一样的反应，索尔的手指变得越发的凶狠，手臂上青筋暴起，洛基几乎是哭喊着潮吹出一大股爱液，打湿了索尔的手腕。<br/>
噢，洛基，洛基，他将是自己一个人的婊子。<br/>
索尔将手上的爱液涂抹在洛基因为被喂满一肚子精液而鼓起的肚皮上，在白日光线的照射下反射出的光芒让洛基的肚皮看起来更加圆润，像是已经怀孕了三个月一样。<br/>
索尔扶稳自己再次充血挺立的阴茎，对准洛基的下体一股脑的再次挺进最深处。</p><p>*</p><p>等到第四天的时候洛基终于下了床，在一室混乱的信息素的味道里捂着嘴咳嗽了一声。手脚发软的omega在床边坐了好一会才勉强站起来，他弯腰捡起自己的衬衣，毫无耐心的随手系了几颗扣子，才歪歪扭扭的往客厅走，这一连串的动作连贯到他甚至没有回头看一眼躺在自己身边的alpha，所以也没注意到alpha看着自己的眼神。<br/>
洛基毫不客气的从索尔的冰箱里拿出一瓶矿泉水，靠在厨房的吧台边不停的灌水。他又渴又饿，该死的alpha都是种马。<br/>
这几天他甚至没有什么时间（洛基说除了吃饭喝水外）是清醒的，晚上被操晕过去，第二天再被干醒，有一天晚上他甚至是含着跳蛋睡着的！<br/>
omega头疼的捂着额头，连索尔从后面顺着腰线往上摸的两只手都没有立刻发现。<br/>
索尔在洛基的那声咳嗽中醒来的，他本想给身边人一个吻，但洛基似乎并不打算关注他一下的样子，便由着洛基下床往客厅走，也正是因为索尔没有阻拦洛基，才看到他弯腰捡衬衣时他身下的美景。<br/>
索尔光着脚和上身走出卧室，看着背对着自己的洛基。他的洛基身材高挑，肌肉匀称，活生生的脱衣有肉穿衣显瘦的例子。老实说他在酒吧看到洛基的第一眼时还以为他是alpha，毕竟这样的身高和身材在omega中可以说非常罕见了。<br/>
有挑战性的omega才想让索尔想要去占有。<br/>
高大的alpha走路悄无声息，盯着omega纤细的腰身和只被盖住一半的屁股，顺着他的腰慢慢向上摸去。于是愤怒的洛基瞬间收紧了手指，水瓶里的水涌出了一大半。为防止洛基有太大的动作，索尔还是将他稳稳的压在了自己和吧台中间，一边摸着他的胸口，一边咬着他的耳朵。<br/>
“放开我你这个混蛋。”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
索尔摸的他又有了感觉，被调教得当的身体本能的翘起臀部，洛基喘息着微微晃动着磨蹭身后alpha的性器，欲拒还迎的一只手覆上索尔扶摸自己的手却丝毫没有拿开他的意思。alpha的下身已经性奋的勃起，直顶洛基的穴口，轻轻摩擦着。<br/>
隔靴搔痒并不能满足alpha旺盛的欲望，不安分的双手扯着洛基的领口，双手稍微用力便扯掉了衬衣脆弱的扣子，alpha将洛基的衬衣扯的更开，露出他白皙的胸膛，顺道剥出了洛基圆润的肩头。索尔舔吻着洛基的腺体附近，压榨出更多甜美的味道，在让人沉醉的味道里，索尔顺着洛基的胸膛再次摸到他的腰侧。<br/>
“还是太瘦了，我该把你喂胖点。”<br/>
“Fuck off.”<br/>
面对呲牙咧嘴的小野猫，索尔不再回答，反倒摸上洛基挺翘的臀部，对着多肉的屁股一通大力的揉捏。索尔向后退了一步，又用力将洛基拉向自己，让omega几乎趴在了吧台上，腰身弯出了一个醉人的弧度，这才得以让索尔欣赏到藏在多肉的臀瓣下红嫩的雌穴。<br/>
这个地方温热湿润，紧致又富有弹性，每次都能完整的包含住索尔狂风暴雨般粗暴的抽插。<br/>
索尔已经硬的发疼，他对准了眼前的穴道，一下子便插进去了一半。<br/>
洛基咬住嘴唇咽下了自己的闷哼，他收紧了肉穴，疯狂的吸着索尔的阴茎。穴口周围被强硬的撑开，多日的调教让omega贪婪的想要吃下所有，内壁吸附着这根让他舒服的东西，发疯一样欢迎着索尔的蹂躏。<br/>
接连不断的凌虐磨灭了洛基的羞耻心，性爱给他带来的快乐替代了所有负面的情绪，嘴硬的omega却不愿意承认自己身处天堂般的快感。<br/>
索尔感受到洛基热情的往里吸着他的阴茎，便不再忍耐，浅浅的抽插了两下，随后狠狠的撞了进去，这一下几乎要撞进洛基的生殖腔。<br/>
洛基叫喊了一声，咬住自己的食指，承受致命的快感。<br/>
身后的索尔毫不怜惜的干他，往深处肏弄挤压出更多的汁水，不过多时两人连接处更是湿的一塌糊涂，整个客厅都是肉体拍打的声音和遮盖不住的水声。索尔把着洛基臀部的手又摸到了他的腹部，洛基的身体美好的让他上瘾让他发疯，成熟omega的肉体多汁又肥沃，完全敞开了自己等待被浇灌被播种。索尔隔着洛基的肚皮抚摸着他子宫的位置，这里或许已经有一个小小的胚胎正在发芽，不久后这里就会鼓起，孩子的存在会让洛基变得更加的温柔。而这里——索尔又向上揉到他的胸部——这里会为他们的孩子准备好充足的奶水，会变得更加柔软，而他的洛基会充满母爱，宠溺的让他的孩子叼上自己的乳头，任他榨取汁液。这样的洛基让索尔几乎失去理智，他发狠的肏着洛基，似乎怎么干他都不够。<br/>
快速的进出几乎让洛基支撑不住身体，腰也越来越塌，索尔抚摸他的身体的动作似乎将讯息传达给了洛基，omega的本能叫嚣着这似乎是个再好不过的注意。或许未来的某一天他会大着肚子接受索尔的蹂躏。如果换作以前，洛基绝对会因为这个想法而厌恶的想扇自己一个耳光，但发情期的他几乎没有自主意识，身体被天性掌控。<br/>
洛基手臂发酸，随着猛烈的撞击几乎将脸贴在冰冷的大理石桌面上，这让索尔于心不忍，贴心的alpha暂时抽出了阴茎帮洛基换了个姿势。毕竟洛基这么漂亮的脸蛋要被好好的保护。<br/>
索尔托起洛基的屁股让他坐到吧台上，迷迷糊糊的他环上索尔的脖颈，索尔看洛基找到了舒服的姿势，便在他反应过来之前又捅了进去。<br/>
alpha看了看洛基迷离的眼睛，感叹道；“你可真湿。”<br/>
绿眼睛半睁着，满含春水，看似迷蒙却荡漾着让人心醉的光芒。洛基向着索尔的嘴唇靠近要和他接吻，索尔的心瞬间感到痒痒的，洛基卖乖的样子深得索尔欢心，他包含着洛基的薄唇，用舌头取悦洛基。<br/>
十万火急的巨物等不及两人亲吻结束，一下一下的往上顶，洛基闷闷的从喉间发出闷哼。索尔自然不会阻止洛基发出好听的声音，他有些不舍得放开原本被自己吸的起劲的唇瓣，洛基顺势用自己的脸颊贴上索尔的脸颊，没了约束的嘴巴便接连不断的发出呻吟。<br/>
洛基像是为索尔而生，多汁多肉的内壁完美的吸附着索尔，随着索尔的动作被捅出他阴茎的形状，圆润的蘑菇头接连顶撞着柔软脆弱的生殖腔口，催促着洛基快放自己进去。<br/>
被人玩弄着脆弱地方的洛基不知如何形容这种感受，很爽却让他毫无安全感可言，仿佛下一秒索尔就会捅穿它。洛基双手向后撑，堪堪挂在身上的白衬衣下是若隐若现的白皙身体，敞开的姿势像是要把自己全全奉献给索尔，不知羞耻，任人采撷。<br/>
洛基的生殖腔很快被顶开，接下来的抽插次次都捅进生殖腔，脆弱的入口给洛基带来致命的快感。索尔向外敞开洛基的双腿，看洛基漂亮的艳红花穴将自己的阴茎全全吃下，深色的欲望在白皙的臀瓣间不断进出，沉重的囊袋拍打着洛基的臀部。索尔开始小幅度的挺动，用每次都会让洛基舒服的窒息的速度给他带来高潮。<br/>
被圆润的蘑菇头顶着揉弄的敏感让洛基发狂，他拼了命的收紧穴道，像是在挽留又像是在抗拒，认命的吐出像是流不完的爱液。<br/>
感受到洛基就要高潮，索尔猛地抽出又往上一顶，洛基爆发般的叫喊了一声，发泄出来的同时乖乖的接住了来自索尔彻头彻尾的灌溉。</p><p>*</p><p>洛基是在假期的最后一天的凌晨三点逃离索尔家的，他身上的味道闻起来像是和好几个alpha滥交一样，不能在白天出门。<br/>
果然禁欲的时间久了总有一天要还回来，洛基觉得他可能最近两个月都不想做爱了。<br/>
逃离了索尔的洛基逼迫自己忘记这段可怕的年假，直到两个月后他开始犯困呕吐，他抱着侥幸心理去了医院，在拿到怀孕的通知单后还是打破了不该有的侥幸心理。<br/>
正处于苦恼和纠结当中的洛基在走出医院大门后，看到了站在门口面朝阳光，满头金发耀眼无比，冲着自己笑的灿烂的索尔。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. extra chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>洛基以为以后都不会和索尔在有接触，却因为一个小小的胚胎再次把两人牵在了一起，从此之后洛基拥有了一个小小的家。<br/>对不起我太喜欢少妇基了，让我过过瘾吧。<br/>其实这篇就是个小甜饼，之前爆肝写了太多肉了这篇就写写日常，但是末尾有小小的孕期肉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛基将刚刚加热好的牛奶倒进杯子里，悠哉悠哉的放到唇边酌了一口。<br/>他现在月份大了，肚子遮都遮不住，干脆向公司请了孕假在家里好好养胎。他在检查出怀孕的那天在医院看到了索尔，而洛基的第一反应是想杀了这个alpha，以至于笑的灿烂的索尔在等到洛基靠近时，成功收获了一拳。<br/>洛基脾气好但不代表没脾气，平时温柔待人的洛基在打起人时力气大得惊人，他毫不意外地看着在自己面前捂着被揍了一拳的肚子疼的直不起腰的索尔，才觉得自己的心情有所好转。事后索尔忍着肚子的抽疼哄着洛基上车要送他回家。起初索尔提议要让洛基搬来和自己同居，这样就可以好好照顾孕期行动不便的omega。对此提议，洛基挑了下眉玩味的看着索尔，像是吐着蛇信子一样慢慢的说道：“你怎么知道我是要打掉他还是留着他？”<br/>索尔被噎了一下，一脸便秘样的纠结了半天，最后还是选择尊重洛基的选择：“如果你一定要打掉他也没有关系。”<br/>现在轮到洛基不知道该说什么，还没等洛基想好怎么接话，索尔又插了一嘴进来：“但是堕胎对你身体不好，我还是希望能够照顾你。”<br/>在认识索尔以前洛基以为所有的alpha都是大男子主义，他甚至以为这个孩子会被索尔强制留下，或许自己也会被索尔带回家被当作禁脔一样囚禁，直到这个孩子出生。但索尔真实的样子一再打破洛基的认知，做事粗糙的alpha却有着细腻的心思，平时和自己相处时小心翼翼的动作和在怀孕前没日没夜的性爱里的行为完全是天上地下，洛基感到惊喜，也感到犹豫，他本不想留着这个孩子，因为他不想和并不熟悉的alpha有任何牵扯，也不想自己因为这个小小的胚胎而被拖累。<br/>可母性和索尔的态度牵动着洛基，让他一再犹豫，时间一拖再拖，他也就马马虎虎的留着这个孩子直到现在。</p><p>洛基握紧了手里的茶杯，任凭自己陷入回忆。</p><p>对于索尔同居的提议，洛基最初果断的拒绝，身为当代独立的良好青年，洛基坚信自己一人也能好好的度过孕期。然而他还是低估了怀孕的辛苦。<br/>洛基不松嘴，索尔就隔三差五的往洛基家里跑，有时是补充家里的食物，有时就是专门去当专属仆人伺候洛基的。<br/>等到第四个月的时候，洛基的肚子很明显了。索尔提议让洛基请假搬到自己家里好好养胎，但洛基不想因为自己的肚子请假，也不想被当作是娇弱的omega。孕期情绪不稳定的洛基为此还和索尔大吵了一架，认为自己被索尔小瞧了的洛基颠覆了往日的形象，像是要把孕期压抑的不快全部发泄出来，一个没忍住在办公室就开始凶。<br/>“怎么，伪装了这么久终于要暴露了？我就知道你想把我关在家里当做其他只知道做饭顾家生孩子的omega一样，你们alpha都是臭狗屎！”<br/>洛基一脸凶狠的样子像是要把索尔扒掉一层皮，原本想忍着脾气等洛基发泄完再好好哄一哄的索尔听到这话时实在忍不住了，难免的脾气也上来了，血气上头的alpha闭着眼翻了个白眼，鼻子翁动着，朝着洛基吼了回去。<br/>“我怎么就臭狗屎了？你还讲不讲理了？”<br/>索尔声音本来就又沉又有磁性，在公司开会时隔着墙哪怕听不清他说了什么，但还是能感受到他声音通过墙壁传到耳朵里嗡嗡的震动感，他吼起来的声音更是大的可怕，恨不得方圆八百里都听见他是怎么吼自己omega的，本来声音就大不到哪去的洛基和他相比简直可以称得上是温柔。在外面工作的员工们瞬间就安静了，停下手上的工作齐齐看向总经理办公室。<br/>“你知不知道你再这样工作下去对身体伤害多大。没有人瞧不起你，能不能不要妄自菲薄！”<br/>长这么大的洛基哪里被人这么吼过，哪怕是自己小时候把劳菲没有保存下来的文件删除了也没被这么吼过。一阵一阵的委屈感刺激着omega，瞬间收了声的洛基立刻红了眼眶。他被这个alpha带回家干了五天，被迫受孕还要生下可以说是陌生人的孩子，现在为非作歹的alpha竟然还吼的他这么凶。<br/>情绪不定的孕夫眼泪说来就来，但骄傲如洛基，他不愿意在任何人面前流露出脆弱的一面。生气的omega叉着腰背对过索尔，一只手撑着额头用力揉搓着，试图把自己的情绪压下去。<br/>索尔当时就懵了，哪还有发脾气的道理，手忙脚乱的把洛基揉到怀里低声安慰着，听着耳朵边洛基吸着鼻子压抑在喉间的声音，看着天花板一阵叹息。谁还没有个这样的omega了，非要误解自己的意思硬要吵架，吵不过还难受，难受了还要自己哄，alpha不是臭狗屎，alpha只是没人权。<br/>这天洛基气了好久，回家的路上一句话都不肯和索尔说，alpha擅作主张把洛基带回了自己家。再次回到这个关了自己一个星期的地方的omega反倒像个大爷一样坐到沙发上，愣是被哄了快一个晚上也没好。最后这事儿是在索尔抽了自己一嘴巴子当作赔礼后暂时告一段落的。<br/>高大的alpha成为了洛基生活上的专属男仆，月份越大洛基越懒，索尔现在除了上班，剩下的时间只要是出门一定是要帮洛基买东西或取东西。洛基肚子大了之后基本上穿不进以前的衣服了，但是懒散的omega不愿意出门逛街，只好网购了一堆又一堆的衣服。过了几天后索尔收到了公寓快件揽收处的短信提示，心想洛基一定不愿意出门取快递，打算下班回家后帮他全部取回去。于是当天晚上抱着小山一样的快递的alpha没法腾出手开门，只好用脚踢了两下门示意洛基来帮个忙，结果粗鲁的alpha把屋内的洛基吓得不轻。后来索尔就买了一辆小推车，专门帮洛基取快递用的。<br/>当然一孕傻三年这个说法也不是没有依据的。比如，洛基买了一件宽大的毛衣，仗着自己怀孕肚子大自信的买了xl，结果买回来之后连索尔穿上去都有些宽松。<br/>后来这件毛衣洛基倒是经常穿。晚上睡觉时洛基喜欢穿T恤，第二天起床时又觉得冷，随手就扯来这件宽大的毛衣往身上套。然而高领毛衣的领口也是长的不行，洛基的脑袋经常找不到出口，晕乎乎的站在原地转两个圈，有时还要索尔帮他穿好。<br/>洛基这些可爱的小行为让索尔觉得心里痒痒的不行，被戳到的alpha经常把他抱到怀里亲个不停。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>想到这里洛基笑了出来，他放下手里的空杯子打算去厨房准备晚餐。后来他还是向公司请了假，搬进了索尔家，被悉心照顾的洛基稍微长了点肉，身材一点一点丰满了起来，每天不是坐着就是躺着的洛基能感受到自己屁股更加圆润，索尔平时也没少利用这点调戏洛基，逗得omega直害羞。<br/>洛基打算随便做个蔬菜沙拉，奶油蘑菇汤，再煎一个牛排开荤。索尔现在能不加班就不加班，晚上尽量早的回来陪洛基，这样回归家庭的生活洛基还是感觉有些虚幻。他从没想过自己会有这一天，尽管索尔还没有标记他，但两人的相处模式却像老夫老妻，洛基会在外出时习惯性的挽上索尔的胳膊，总觉得这样就会被分担点肚子上的重量，随后两人会在秋风里踩在枯黄的落叶上慢慢散步，周围寂静无声，日落时柔和的日光洒在他们身上，整个街道上只有两人的身影。</p><p>索尔是在洛基把牛肉煎好切成条放进盘里后回来的，餐桌上是洛基刚刚拌好的沙拉，房间里有浓汤和牛排的味道，暖黄色的灯光温柔地照在洛基身上显得有些虚幻，温馨的家庭气息让索尔的心充满爱意。<br/>自从有了洛基之后索尔的生活发生了天翻地覆的变化，他的心里住进了一个人，从此有了牵挂，他的洛基会帮他准备早晚餐，在自己满身疲惫的时候用白皙的手指温柔的梳理自己的金发，自此以后他有了想要守护的人，和他一起组成小小的家。<br/>他控制不住的环抱住洛基的腰，在他的太阳穴处印下一个吻，久久得不愿松开嘴。<br/>洛基的信息素越来越温柔，面部线条也越来越柔和，索尔把手抚上洛基的肚子，和他的孩子来了一个简单的问候。<br/>“宝宝乖吗。”<br/>洛基往牛排上撒了点黑胡椒：“嗯，今天翻了两次身。”<br/>索尔笑了出来，他又给了洛基一个吻，两人才坐下来吃饭。<br/>对于洛基来说，做饭可以刷碗难，所以饭后的工作往往是索尔包揽。偷了闲的omega回了卧室，随手拿起他还没有看完的书，带上他只有工作时才会带的黑框眼镜。<br/>索尔回到卧室时看到的就是这样的洛基：今天的洛基穿了一件黑色稍显修身的高领毛衣，完美的衬托出他漂亮的身材，甚至可以隐隐约约的看到他胸部的轮廓。黑色的长发松垮的挽在脑后，有几缕发丝散落着。他正拿着一本书站在窗台边，另一只手闲不下来的抚摸着自己的孕肚。<br/>每次洛基抚摸自己的肚子时索尔仿佛都能看到他身上散发出来的母性的光辉。<br/>索尔喜欢不同样子的洛基，但他并不太喜欢看到洛基戴眼镜，黑框的眼镜挡住了他的双眸，让索尔看不真切。他控制不住的走进洛基，摘下了碍眼的眼镜。<br/>洛基翠绿的眸子极其罕见，像是被赋予了生命的木佐祖母绿宝石。<br/>被妨碍到看书的omega不满的“嘿”了一声，还没来得及夺回眼镜就被索尔含上嘴唇，alpha急切的把手伸进洛基的衣服里，在他的背后慢慢摩擦着。<br/>洛基知道索尔被憋了多久，自从自己怀孕之后索尔就很少碰自己，和促使自己怀孕的那个发情期里的alpha简直是大相径庭。对此洛基打算尽可能的补偿他的索尔，他白皙的手指隔着裤子抚摸上索尔那根让自己怀孕的大肉棒。<br/>他听着索尔逐渐变得粗重的喘息，挣扎着从这个吻里解脱出来，皱着眉小声提醒alpha：“轻点。”<br/>索尔笑出了声，打横抱起洛基，动作不那么温柔的把他放到床上，亲吻了一下洛基圆圆的肚子。像做梦一样，两人因为一夜情相遇，虽然还没结婚，但是孩子已经有了。想到这里索尔想逗逗洛基，他抬起头，看着洛基坏笑着：“洛基，叫声老公吧。”<br/>omega捂着眼睛把头扭到了一边，索尔笑着亲了口洛基的侧脸。他原本就只是想逗逗洛基，本就没有期待过洛基会叫，却不想洛基竟然环上了索尔的肩膀，小声的在他耳边喊了一声“老公”。<br/>索尔觉得自己更硬了。<br/>他略显粗暴的把毛衣掀到洛基胸以上的位置，直起腰迅速把自己的T恤脱掉扔在了地上，一只手揉上了洛基微微隆起的胸部，孕期粉嫩饱满的乳头敏感的挺立着，稍稍蹭过就让洛基起了鸡皮疙瘩，更别说索尔开始捏着乳头微微拉扯，捏出一个情色的形状。<br/>孕期洛基敏感的不行，洛基越是敏感索尔越爱，稍微摸一摸就能呻吟出声。索尔放弃继续揉捏洛基的乳头，改为开拓身下人的花穴，多汁柔软的花穴强烈欢迎着索尔，身体已经记住了索尔是能够给自己带来快感的人，洛基浑身都在激动地颤抖着。<br/>稍微开拓了两下索尔便抽出了手指换成了自己的阴茎，进入的过程格外的顺利，敏感的肉穴能清晰地描绘出肉棒的形状，不过多时，深色的肉棒就完全埋没进穴道里。洛基仰起了头喘息着，下身给他带来快感的阴茎几乎顶到了他的宫口，彻底和他肚子里的孩子打了个招呼，瞧啊这就是你的父亲。<br/>“轻…轻点，你顶到了…”<br/>洛基床下主夫床上荡夫的形象给索尔带来了极大的满足感，满脑子都是要把这人干的上面和下面两张嘴都合不上的下流想法。他抓紧洛基的臀部，不再磨蹭，狠狠抽出又挺进，还没两下就把洛基操的要晕过去，omega用自己温热湿润的小口包含着迫切想要开拓疆土的肉棒。就是在这张床上，洛基想，就是在这张床上，几个月前自己被当作肉便器使用了一个星期，唯一不同的是这次他情愿和强迫过自己的alpha颠鸾倒凤。<br/>孕后的洛基臀部变得越来越丰满，平时索尔就喜欢摸摸捏捏解解馋，现在它就在自己手下，哪有不占有的道理。饱满的囊袋拍打着丰满的臀部，巨物在白皙臀瓣间不断进出。索尔狠狠的肏了几下解解馋，才开始九浅一深的占有使用洛基怀孕后的身体。<br/>索尔两只手包住多肉的屁股，大力的揉捏出淫荡的形状。洛基每次被摸到敏感的地方时都会拼命收紧自己的穴道，最深处的花心像是一张小嘴，每当圆润的龟头捅到花心，小嘴就会包裹着龟头的顶端，像是要吸出点什么。<br/>索尔亲吻着洛基的腺体，alpha迷糊的想着，他希望有一天自己能让身下的人彻底属于自己，在他的腺体上咬下一个形状好看的齿痕。</p><p>*</p><p>洛基生产那天索尔在医院坐不住站不好，原地急得转圈圈，他的omega在产房里受苦，他却一点忙都帮不上。洛基出来后索尔也只是匆匆瞥了一眼被裹在襁褓里的小孩，他的心思全都在洛基身上，他甚至在洛基醒来之前都还不知道孩子的性别。<br/>洛基看着眼前急的快掉眼泪的大块头，反倒是他这个刚刚生产完的孕夫摸着alpha的头发安慰他。</p><p>“alpha不能生孩子是全世界最值得惋惜的事。”</p><p>等洛基睡醒时索尔也靠在他床边睡着，他试着撑起自己的身子，但身体的不适感阻止了omega的动作，索尔也是在洛基的动作下被吵醒了。洛基还是有些虚弱，彻底睡醒了的索尔摸了摸洛基的脸颊，又在他额头亲了一口，不能替自己的伴侣分担的痛苦简直要淹没索尔。<br/>洛基被这股温情劲儿冲击到，他稍微移开了视线，转移话题：“宝宝呢？”<br/>“哦对，孩子。”<br/>洛基翻了个白眼，现在他是相信索尔是真的关心他了。索尔小心翼翼的将宝宝从小推车里抱出来，小孩立刻不满的吭了两声。新手爸爸洛基姿势有些别扭的抱过缩在襁褓里的金发小男孩，一脸慈爱的轻轻抚摸过他的男孩的额头和鼻子，温柔的模样让索尔内心感到满满的。<br/>索尔握住洛基抚在小男孩脸上的手，将这只白皙漂亮的手握紧，再次移开时，洛基收获了一枚熠熠生辉的钻戒，和索尔眼里炽热的爱意。</p><p>END</p><p>一个小后续<br/>1.洛基最开始不接受索尔的标记是因为他担心索尔不配当个好父亲或好丈夫，所以给自己留了个后路，如果索尔不合适他生完孩子就打算带着孩子跑，结果索尔做的不仅很好，还对他疼爱有加。<br/>2.两人都被家里人训了一顿，理由是成年人为什么做事还这么冲动，当然两人毫无反省的意思，毕竟也是误打误撞找到真爱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>